


O Elixir de Boas Memórias

by Green_Demoness



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, Out of Character, Potions Accident, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Demoness/pseuds/Green_Demoness
Summary: Kormac anda bastante abalado após a queda de Maltael. Valla e Tyrael procuram uma forma de tirá-lo desse estado de tristeza. No entanto, a poção de recuperar memórias tem um efeito colateral que nenhum deles esperava, e agora o Arcanjo da Justiça e a Caçadora de Demônios terão de lidar com algo que está além da razão: Um Kormac criança!(A Luz que me perdoe por esse resumo Sessão da Tarde)





	1. Efeitos Colaterais poderão ser observados...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Elixir of Pleasant Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497299) by [Green_Demoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Demoness/pseuds/Green_Demoness)



> 1- Olá, essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no site, logo, poderão ter (muitos) problemas com a formatação.
> 
> 2- Se você não jogou a expansão Reaper of Souls, nessa história poderão ter spoilers do jogo. Leia por conta e risco...
> 
> 3 - Kormac é e sempre será um bolinho....

 

* * *

     Kormac aparentava estar profundamente perturbado desde a queda de Maltael, quando ele descobriu a verdade sobre sua amada Ordem. O templário andava cabisbaixo, quieto e do pouco que conseguia dormir, passava se revirando na cama, sendo consumido por pesadelos. O semblante alegre e inocente sumira como se levado pelo vento e uma nuvem negra pairava sobre ele.

     A Nefalem, Valla, percebeu que o comportamento do templário havia mudado. Inicialmente, ela achava que fosse apenas uma reação aos últimos dias. Lutar contra os mortos, invadir o Inferno para destruir o Mal incarnado e pouco tempo depois ter de matar a própria Morte era demais para assimilar de uma vez só. A caçadora lhe deu espaço para colocar as coisas no lugar em sua cabeça. Ela havia sido treinada para aceitar os horrores do mundo como parte dele. As trevas sempre seriam necessárias para que pudesse haver luz. No entanto, isso não era tão simples para Kormac. Para eles, a Ordem, o mal devia ser erradicado de qualquer maneira e quando o templário percebeu que eles eram tão semelhantes quanto aquilo contra que lutavam, foi impossível não ser arrastado por uma onda de desesperança diante de tamanha desilusão.

     Valla comenta da batalha interior de Kormac com Miriam. Ela esperava que a vecina tivesse algum conselho que pudesse ajudar o homem antes que ele se perdesse sem volta nas águas da culpa. A mística, que infelizmente entendia mais da magia do que da alma humana, sugeriu um elixir de boas memórias, que seria capaz de recuperar um bom momento da vida dele e tirá-lo temporariamente daquele espírito de tristeza. A poção tinha um efeito bem simples, levava quem a bebia a um estado de delírio no qual ela veria a última lembrança agradável que tivesse tido. A caçadora de demônios revirou os olhos. A semelhança daquele efeito com a de qualquer droga ou elixir maléfico era digna de suspeita.

        – Que nada, Celsa, isso aliviara a dor do coração dele por algumas horas. Depois disso, será mais fácil para ele encarar a realidade, sabendo que a vida é pontilhada por altos e baixos.

      Com um grunhido incrédulo, a caçadora vai atrás dos ingredientes. Cogumelo Negro e pó de chifre de Khazra. Valla sentia que algo estava prestes a dar errado. O elixir parecia milagroso demais. _Talvez eu esteja errada_. Ela vira as portas do inferno se abrirem e as abominações andarem sobre a terra diversas vezes. O que custava dar um pouco de crédito a uma poçãozinha? No pior dos cenários, o placebo se provaria fajuto. Sem dúvida, Kormac não morreria por beber aquela mistura. _Um pouco de fé e ódio nunca fez mal a ninguém, né?_

     A caçadora viu uma mistura verde borbulhar no caldeirão da mística. Aquilo, de modo algum, parecia algo com a função de lembrar momentos alegres. Mais parecia um veneno ou elixir de ressurreição para necromantes. Novamente, aquela sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer corre pela sua espinha. Porém, jogou esse sentimento de lado quando Miriam lhe entrega um frasco fechado.

     – Aviso desde já que o gosto não é lá dos melhores.

     Tyrael estava sentado no balcão da taverna do Novilho Esquartejado quando Valla cruza seu caminho. Ele marcavam as novas caçadas que surgiram em um mapa da região de Nova Tristam. Ele se vira para anunciar o alarmante número de monstros que ainda sobraram e que precisavam da “atenção” dela, mas o vidro nas mãos da caçadora atrai sua curiosidade.

     – O que é isto?

     – É uma poção de boas memórias. Para o Kormac.

     – Nunca ouvi falar de uma poção assim. O que ele quer com isso?

     – O templário não parece bem desde o fim de nossa jornada. Acho que algo está o afetando profundamente.

     – Ele está machucado? 

– Não, Tyrael, fisicamente ele está perfeito, mas algo o incomodando aqui – aponta para o coração – Não sei se vocês anjos já sentiram algo assim.

     – Tipo… uma angústia? Bem, realmente não sentimos, mas sabemos como ela pode virar a mente de uma pessoa. Se você não se importa, gostaria de conversar com Kormac.

     O templário estava apoiado na janela. Seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte, refletindo a melancolia que o devorava a cada dia. A entrada dos dois visitantes não o arrancou de seu estado absorto. Apenas quando a Nefalem chamou-o pelo nome que Kormac percebeu a presença dela e de Tyrael. O rosto cansado de Kormac exibia olheiras escuras e um breve sorriso se formou nos lábios deles, desvanecendo para a mesma expressão deprimida em que estava antes. Tyrael se aproxima e pousa a mão sobre o ombro dele.

     – Viemos ver o que se passa com você, templário.

     – Não é nada. Só estou cansado.

     – Kormac… sabemos que não é só isso – Interrompe a caçadora.

     Tyrael olha para Valla como se pedisse para que ela deixasse que o templário tomasse a iniciativa.

     – Estamos preocupados contigo por causa de seu espírito nos últimos dias. Você pode desabafar conosco qualquer coisa que estiver pesando no seu coração. – Eu… eu não consigo tirar a minha Ordem dos meus pensamentos. Não paro de pensar em todas as coisas horríveis que eles fizeram com os iniciados. E que, talvez, tenham feito comigo. Estou me sentindo sem um norte.

     – Não diga isso, Kormac. Lembre-se que você não é responsável pelos atos dela. Pense em tudo que você fez de bom pela Luz. Você seguiu o caminho do bem mesmo quando sua Ordem se corrompeu.

     – Você está certo, Tyrael, mas sinto que perdi um pedaço de mim quando deixei os corpos daqueles templários para trás – suspira – Às vezes, gostaria de voltar no tempo e voltar em um período bom da minha vida.

     – Talvez você possa – a caçadora entrega o frasco a ele – Não é permanente, mas você poderá revisitar uma lembrança boa de seu passado.

     Kormac chacoalha o vidro, fazendo o líquido viscoso dançar. Seus olhos demonstram desconfiança, mas esta é rapidamente substituída por um dar de ombros desanimado.

     – O que eu tenho a perder, não é mesmo?

     O templário bebe a poção em um gole só. Segundos depois, começa a tossir violentamente e cai de joelhos. Tyrael segura o homem antes que ele desmaiasse. Kormac agarra as roupas do anjo e olha sem expressão e nem reação para o ambiente.

     – Caçadora, o que está acontecendo?!

     – Eu não sei. Não foi isso que a mística prometeu.

     – Kormac, olhe para mim. Está tudo bem?

     Kormac encara Tyrael e começa a sorrir. Recuperado do efeito inicial da poção, abraça o anjo, quase derrubando os dois no chão.

     – Templário, o que você está fazendo?

     – Papai, você está de volta!

     – O que? Kormac, eu não sou seu pai! Me solte… pela Luz. Caçadora, CHAME A MÍSTICA AQUI AGORA!

     Quando a Nefalem voltou com Miriam, o templário ainda estava abraçado com o anjo, com a cabeça encostado na armadura dele. A vecina vê a cena e desata a rir como se não houvesse amanhã. Tyrael fica visivelmente incomodado pela estranheza de toda a situação.

     – Por que ele está fazendo isso?

     – Ora, é bem simples, a memória feliz dele é com os pais dele.

     – Mas você não havia dito que seria a última memória dele? - rosna a caçadora.

     – Parece que ele vêm sofrendo faz bastante tempo. Uma memória tão antiga.

     – Mas por que ele está me chamando de pai?

     – Essa poção altera os sentidos, principalmente, a visão. Logo, ele deve estar vendo o pai dele em você. Talvez ele nem se veja como um homem adulto. Kormac, meu querido, quantos anos você tem?

     Kormac levanta a cabeça do peito de Tyrael, observando Miriam, depois tira um dos braços do pescoço do anjo, mostrando a palma da mão aberta.

     – Cinco anos, hein? Vamos ver, quem é sua mãe, pequeno Kormac?

     A caçadora olha com terror para o templário, rezando para não ser a mamãe dele. O tom descompromissado da mística estava a levando à loucura. Ela havia armado aquele circo e ainda estava se divertindo com o desespero deles. Porém, Kormac desvia o olhar da Nefalem.

     – Sou eu, então? – abrindo os braços – Venha com a mamãe!

     – Você não é a minha mãe!

     Kormac volta a esmagar o anjo com sua força desmedida. Ele está a beira das lágrimas. Seu corpo parecia pedir para que o anjo o protegesse daquelas desconhecidas. Não foi preciso que ninguém articulasse nenhuma pergunta. Eles entendem que muito provavelmente, Kormac sequer a conhecera. Talvez ela tivesse morrido quando o templário ainda era pequeno demais para se lembrar dela.

     – Tudo bem, Kormac, está tudo bem – correndo os dedos sobre o cabelo dele – Mas agora você precisa me soltar para que eu possa… respirar.

     Tyrael se desenlaça dos braços do templário e se levanta rapidamente antes que Kormac decidisse lhe atacar com outro abraço de urso. O templário continua sentado no chão, olhando para o anjo maravilhado. Se alguém entrasse naquele instante, jamais diria que aquele homem era um dos responsáveis pelo fim de Diablo e de Maltael. Este pensamento passou pela cabeça da caçadora naquele mesmo instante. Não poderiam deixá-lo sair naquele estado ou toda Nova Tristam pensaria que o homem havia enlouquecido.

     – Quanto tempo dura essa poção?

     – Até o amanhecer.

     – NÃO É NEM MEIO-DIA! O que faremos com ele todo esse tempo?

     – Vocês complicam tudo! Brinquem com ele, contem-lhe uma história e qualquer coisa que uma criança faria!

     – Oh, ótima dica! Não sei se você percebeu, mas ninguém aqui possuí muito instinto materno ou paterno.

     – Eu ficaria com ele, se não tivesse uma tenda para cuidar e também, infelizmente ele não quer saber de mim.

     – E, “infelizmente”, isso frustra os seus planos de afundar a cabeça dele em seus peitos, não é?

     – QUE? NÃO! Err.. Quero dizer, jamais pensaria em tal coisa – apontando para a porta – Minha Tenda. Preciso voltar para ela.

     Tyrael e a caçadora se entreolham enquanto a mística saía de fininho. O arcanjo era mortal há tão pouco tempo que mal conseguia entender suas próprias necessidades, quem dirá a de uma “criança”. Já a caçadora, que tivera uma irmã menor chamada Halyssa, trabalhava na fazenda quando esta era menor. Logo, os dois não tinham a menor ideia do que fariam pelas próximas horas.


	2. Um Kormac incomoda muita gente, um Kormac criança incomoda muito mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O cap. demorou para ser postado porque precisei entregar uma parte do meu TCC ;-;

 

* * *

 

        Enquanto eles pensavam no que fariam para distrair Kormac, o templário saca sua espada da bainha. Tanto Tyrael quanto Valla correm para tirar a arma das mãos dele, nem querendo imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido caso aquela lâmina afiada ficasse nas mãos de uma “criança”. O templário faz uma cara de contrariado e começa a chorar. Entretanto, não era um choro silencioso, ele berrava alto o suficiente para assustar qualquer um que estivesse passando do lado de fora.

  
     – Calma, Kormac, não chore. Nós vamos achar outra coisa para você.  
     – Nós? Você é o “pai” dele – Valla, tentando se eximir da responsabilidade.  
    – Por favor, Nefalem, foi você quem deu a poção a ele.

  
Lorath Nahr, que procurava por Tyrael na taverna, ouve uma série de gritos e choros vindos do antigo quarto de Deckard Cain. Temendo que algum demônio tivesse surgido ali atrás de algum escrito do velho, ele entra apavorado no cômodo. Seus olhos vão de um Tyrael bravo para uma Caçadora ainda mais furiosa para então pousarem sobre Kormac. E, os dois que haviam decidido deixar o mínimo de pessoas o possível saber daquele incidente, tiveram de acrescentar o Horadrim ao círculo. Lorath tira um cubo do bolso e mostra para Kormac, levitando o objeto em suas mãos, antes de entregá-lo para o homem. O templário fica encantado e passa a se concentrar para pôr o objeto no ar.

  
    – Todo mundo gosta de fonte de arcanista – bagunçando os cabelos do templário, que sorri para o horadrim.  
    – Obrigado, Lorath, estávamos começando a ficar desesperados também – suspira Tyrael.  
    – Esse tipo de poção sempre causou um caos considerável pela região. Você deveriam conversar com a mística para… desincentivá-la a fazer outros desses elixires.  
    – Você pode ter certeza que iremos – rosna a caçadora.  
    – Bem, isso não irá distraí-lo por muito tempo. Aconselho conseguirem outra coisa rápido. Por que vocês não pedem uma espada de madeira para Haedrig? Ele pode achar estranho, mas eu acho que ele não vai se negar a fazer.  
    – Só a mente dele está como a de cinco anos de idade. Você vai querer brincar de espada com alguém capaz de rasgar um demônio com um golpe só?

  
O horadrim dá uma risada nervosa e dá um passo para trás. Não, ele não havia se juntado a Ordem e nem sobrevivido a Maltael para aquilo. Havia maneiras mais honrosas de morrer ou de ser espancado do que por uma criança de um metro e oitenta.

  
    – Bem, deixá-lo aqui dentro só aumenta a chance de mais alguém entrar e descobrir esse segredo temporário. Por que não vocês não o levam até as ruínas de Velha Tristam?  
    – Você não acha lá um pouco… macabro? – a caçadora interrompe – Matamos dezenas de monstros lá, deve estar ainda repleta de tripas e manchas de sangue.  
    – Na verdade, não. Desde que já não há mais corpos andando por lá, algumas tropas e familiares enterraram os cadáveres de seus parentes e moveram os destroços caídos.  
    – Eles estão pensando em reconstruir a cidade? – pergunta Tyrael.  
    – Não, apenas não querem deixar uma cicatriz aberta. O plano dos moradores é transformar o lugar em um santuário para relembrar seus mortos.

  
       Não foi difícil para os três saírem da cidade. Ninguém questionaria para onde eles iriam e o que fariam. E para os mais curiosos, sempre haveria a boa e velha desculpa de “vamos caçar alguns monstros”. A Nefalem não conseguia esconder seu desagrado. Não havia subido montanhas e atravessado desertos para brincar de família feliz com um ex-arcanjo e um templário infantilizado. Porém, Tyrael estava certo. Ela quem havia dado a poção ao templário, logo, tinha parte na culpa. A outra parte era da Vecina. E ela veria o porquê seu lema era vingança.  
      Tyrael andava do lado de Kormac, levando discretamente o templário pela mão. A diferença de altura entre era muito pouco, apesar de o arcanjo ser um pouco mais alto. Ambos mais pareciam um casal do que pai e filho. Tyrael podia ter ignorado os dedos suplicantes do templário nos seus, mas ele ficou sentido pelo fato de que “ele” era a última (e talvez única) lembrança boa que Kormac tivera em anos. Não cairia nenhum pedaço dele por fingir ser o pai dele por um dia. Além disso, seria uma oportunidade de compreender melhor as relações sociais dos humanos.  
      A velha Tristam não passava de um amontoado de blocos de pedras e ripas de madeira. Não se assemelhava com o campo de morte e destruição que era algumas semanas antes, porém também não se parecia a grande cidade que fora outrora. Para que aquele lugar passasse a impressão de tranquilidade que um santuário precisa ter seria preciso retirar ainda muitos destroços. Kormac, que nada lembrava de estraçalhar mortos exatamente no solo em que pisavam, olhava tudo com curiosidade e entusiasmo.

  
     – O que aconteceu aqui?  
     – Houve uma grande guerra entre os humanos e mort..  
     – TYRAEL!  
     – O que?  
     – Ele é pequeno demais para isso – sussurrou, dando uma cotovelada no arcanjo – Na verdade, Kormac, aconteceu uma tempestade muito forte em uma noite e todos precisaram se mudar para outro lugar.  
     – Alguém se machucou? - pergunta Kormac inocentemente.  
     – Não, só que todos os habitantes de Velha Tristam tiveram de sair de suas casas.  
Quando Kormac estava longe, colhendo algumas flores. Confuso, Tyrael se aproxima da Nefalem.  
     – Por que você mentiu para ele? Isso não está certo!  
     – Claro que não é o mais certo a se fazer, mas ele não conseguirá assimilar isso da mesma forma que eu e você, Tyrael. Crianças são inteligentes, mas podem ficar traumatizadas com uma história sangrenta entre humanos e demônios. Ainda por cima, quando se é um dos personagens principais dela.  
     – Eu não sei. Não gosto de estar mentido, mesmo que for para o bem.  
     – Não se preocupe. Um dia você se acostumara.

  
      Antes que Tyrael pudesse retrucar algo, Kormac volta com dois ramalhetes de cravos-de-defunto em mãos e entrega aos dois. Ambos olham sem reação e articulam um “obrigado” estranho. O arcanjo, do pouco que sabia sobre os humanos, sabia que aquilo era uma forma de demonstrar afeição, embora ele geralmente visse rapazes apaixonados entregando flores para moças. Já a caçadora de demônios estava preocupada com pelo fato daquelas flores normalmente estarem em cemitérios. Ela rezava para que essas plantas não tivessem sido regadas com sangue de demônio.

  
     – Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde? Você conta primeiro, papai.

  
Kormac desaparece entre as ruínas antes que Tyrael pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa.

  
     – Eu não sei o que eu tenho de fazer, Nefalem.  
     – É bem simples, você vai contar até 30 enquanto eu e Kormac nos escondemos. Depois disso, você tem que nos achar. O primeiro que você achar, conta na próxima vez.  
     – Isso parece interessante. É algum tipo de treinamento militar?  
     – Não, é apenas uma brincadeira de criança.

  
     Apesar de tudo, nem a caçadora e nem Tyrael poderiam negar que estavam se divertindo. Kormac conseguia se esconder com muita habilidade apesar de ser tão alto quanto uma porta. Talvez a sua mente de criança lhe indicava os melhores esconderijos. A Nefalem aproveitava suas roupas pretas para se camuflar no meio das sombras. Já o arcanjo não tinha muito noção de onde se esconder, por vezes, deixando sua armadura brilhante denunciar sua posição.  
     Dado um momento, Tyrael já havia achado a Nefalem, mas sem o menor sinal de Kormac. Procuraram por toda a ruína, olhando debaixo de cada pedra e atrás de cada pilha de madeira. Ambos começaram a ficar preocupados. Principalmente, Tyrael, que sentia seu coração se apertando no peito com a possibilidade do templário ter desaparecido. A caçadora de demônios aponta o portão da cidade. Um dos lados estava desabado, dando passagem para as fazendas. Ela acreditava que Kormac poderia ter se escondido para além das ruínas  
     Eles resolveram se separar para cobrirem mais área. Ao contrário da cidade, os campos ainda possuía alguns esqueletos espalhados pelo chão. Não havia mais mortos perambulando desde a queda da Maltael, mas isso não impedia outras criaturas de estarem vagando pelas planícies. Se o templário, em condições normais, podia lutar com igualdade com dezenas de Khazras, o mesmo não poderia ser suposto quando enquanto ele estivesse naquele estado mental. Ela mesma morria de medo das histórias de monstros – que pegavam crianças que se aproximava demais do limite das cercas das fazendas – quando era menor. Todavia, agora isso não era uma mera história para assustar crianças, e sim, uma ameça real.  
     Tyrael grita por Kormac sem obter resposta. Ele sofria com um sentimento desconhecido. Era um querer muito e não ter certeza se conseguiria. Queria encontrar o templário de qualquer forma e algo dentro de si dizia que ele sofreria muito se não conseguisse achá-lo. As lágrimas começavam a embaçar suas vistas. Por que era tão difícil ser mortal? Nunca tinha certeza de nada e uma miríade de sentimentos reviravam seu coração de um minuto para o outro. Ele não se arrependia da sua escolha, mas não negava que estava sendo mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado. Quando estava prestes a deixar que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto, ele vê Kormac esticando a mão para um vorazgo. Tyrael corre e arranca Kormac do chão, tirando o templário de perto da criatura.

  
     – Xô, bicho do inferno.

  
O vorazgo sentindo-se acuado, corre de volta para o matagal de onde viera. Kormac estava assustado, não com o monstro, mas com a súbita reação do “pai”. Ele começa a soluçar, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Tyrael.

  
     – Kormac, você está machucado? - sem receber resposta – Deixe-me ver suas mãos.

  
O templário permite que Tyrael puxe uma de suas mãos de seu pescoço. Aparentemente, o arcanjo tirara o homem segundos antes que o vorazgo o mordesse e arrancasse seus dedos fora.

  
     – Por que você fez aquilo, Kormac? Aquele bicho é perigoso!  
    – Eu… eu não sabia, papai. Eu só queria fazer carinho nele.

  
Tyrael havia se sentado no chão, trazendo o guerreiro por cima de seu colo. Primeiro, porque Kormac ainda não havia se soltado do seu pescoço e segundo, porque o templário era pesado demais para que seu corpo mortal aguentasse ficar o segurando por muito tempo de pé.

  
– Tudo bem, Kormac – mexendo nos cabelos castanhos do templário – Eu apenas fiquei com medo de que ele tivesse te ferido.

  
      Kormac se aninhou ainda mais nos braços de Tyrael, reclinando-se sobre o peitoral da armadura. O coração do arcanjo, que estava repleto de desespero minutos antes, enche-se de calor. Tyrael sente-se cheio de vontade de proteger o templário contra qualquer coisa daquele mundo. Por um instante, ele sente que seria capaz de descer ao Inferno e puxar Diablo pelo rabo se fosse para o bem dele. Não que ele não quisesse o bem dos outros habitantes de Nova Tristam também. Ele tinha uma grande estima por cada um que viviam lá. Contudo, o que ele sentia agora por Kormac era um amor tão grande que ele se sentia no meio do paraíso de novo. Como se soubesse o que se passava dentro da mente do arcanjo, Kormac se levanta e beija a bochecha de Tyrael.

  
– Papai, eu te amo!

  
       O rosto de Tyrael queima. Ele não esperava aquilo. O templário o amava? Ou amava a figura do pai refletida em seu rosto? Seu coração diminuiu ao pensar que talvez fosse a segunda. Porém, não deixa de sentir aquela necessidade de tê-lo por perto e de cuidá-lo. Talvez isso fosse o amor que os humanos sentiam um pelo outro, e também era a rejeição de que os soldados tanto falavam nas guarnições.  
       A caçadora os encontra e corre até eles, sem fôlego. Ela joga as mãos aos céus e agradeça a Akarat. Ela se sente aliviada por achar os dois bem, pois havia avistado várias criaturas e, inclusive, alguns Khazras perambulando pelos campos. Sinal de que ainda havia algo de mal escondido por aquelas terras. O sol brilhava a pino sobre suas cabeças, indicando que já era hora de voltar para o vilarejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - HC alert! Eu imagino que Kormac tenha 1,80 enquanto Tyrael tem 1,85. Já Lorath tem entre 1,70 e 1,75. Além da diferença entre idades do templário e a aparência mortal de Tyrael ser de 5-10 anos (35-40 e poucos)
> 
> 2- Vorazgo é coisa do capeta.


	3. Fim do Efeito

* * *

     

     Quando Valla, Tyrael e Kormac chegaram na taverna do Novilho Esquartejado, três pratos fumegantes os esperavam nas mesas. Enquanto Kormac comia tranquilamente seu purê de batatas com carne. Tyrael revirava a comida de um lado para o outro do prato, chamando a atenção da caçadora de demônios.

     – O que foi, Tyrael, sentindo seu estômago estranho novamente?

     – Oh, não, isso já não acontece faz tempo. Eu estava pensando no Kormac.

     – Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Ele disse que me amava.

     – É o que as crianças geralmente dizem para os pais, tios ou avós. É diferente de um “eu te amo” entre dois amantes. Não há nenhuma intenção por detrás, apenas sentimento puro.

      – Eu sinto isso, Nefalem. A questão é que aquilo me afetou de uma maneira inesperada.

      – Explique melhor.

      – Quando eu vi o vorazgo prestes a mordê-lo, eu senti tanto medo de perdê-lo. Foi em uma intensidade diferente do medo que tenho de perder os Horadrims ou você. Pareceu doer aqui no fundo. E agora, eu olho para ele e sinto algo tão indescritível.

      – Chama-se amor, Tyrael. Ele se manifestava de várias formas. Pode-se ser carnal, fraterno, entre amigos, entre pai e filho e entre duas pessoas. Uma grande admiração também é um tipo de amor. Por mais que você não seja o pai de Kormac, você sente que ele de alguma forma é ligado a você. Uma forma que simplesmente existe e não exige nada em troca.

       – Que tipos de amores você já sentiu, Valla?

       – Vários. Em determinadas partes da minha vida, transitei por vários tipos de amores. Primeiro, pelos meus pais. Segundo por Halyssa. Algumas vezes, por rapazes e moças.

        – E agora? Por nós?

        – Por você, eu sinto uma enorme admiração, por tudo o que você fez pelos humanos, por tudo que você abdicou, além de uma grande amizade. O mesmo que sinto por Kormac e sua bravura, e por Lorath e seu conhecimento.

        – Eu também sinto uma grande admiração por você, Nefalem. Estimo Lorath por sua disciplina e sua coragem de entrar na Ordem Horadrim. Acho que o que eu senti por Kormac naquele lugar foi o mesmo que eu senti quando Maltael veio atrás da Pedra das Almas. Medo de perder algo importante que estava sob minha responsabilidade.

        – Você quis proteger ambos mais do que tudo. – Eu só não sei o que vou sentir quando o efeito do elixir acabar.

        – Então, você está gostando desse papel de pai. – Sim, tê-lo em meus braços foi tão confortante.

        – Se te serve de consolo, digamos que muitos aqui em Nova Tristam precisam desse amor que você tem. Não falo só das crianças, mas também de alguns adultos, como Rumford, Haedrig e até mesmo Lorath. Eles precisam de um pouco de afeto de vez em quando. E eu arriscaria dizer que Kormac ainda vai precisar de você depois do fim da poção.

      Quando estivera no paraíso celeste, Tyrael nunca considerara que aqueles sentimentos fossem tão importante para os humanos quanto o ar que eles respiravam. Ele sentia algo parecido por seus irmãos, até mesmo por Imperius, mas acreditava que eles foram criados para tal, para que não se voltassem um contra o outro durante a grande guerra infernal. Porém, ali ele podia ver o quanto estes sentimentos são cultivados. Nenhum amor, mesmo que espontaneamente surgido, sobreviveria sem que um outro cuidassem para que isso florescesse. Não era algo unilateral. Ou ambos amavam ou ninguém amava de verdade. Kormac, Tyrael, Lorath e Valla passaram o resto do dia brincando de advinhas, cabra-cega (que quase terminou com uma janela quebrada) e de bolinha de gude, feitas de pedras preciosas, que Lorath arranjara com Shen.

      O anoitecer chega em Tristam, levando os exauridos moradores para suas casas. Lorath havia voltado para o interior da taverna e a caçadora para o quarto de Leia. Kormac estava afundado em uma tina até a cintura, espalhando água pelo chão conforme ia fazendo ondas com as mãos. Tyrael, que observava para ter certeza que o templário não arranjaria uma forma de se afogar, cansa-se de ver o chão sendo ensopado e a sujeira continuar no guerreiro e então, começa a ensaboar os cabelos castanhos do templário. Enquanto Kormac se secava e se vestia, coisa que felizmente conseguia fazer sozinho, Tyrael entrava na tina já sem metade da água. O arcanjo sabia que no outro dia, Kormac não seria mais aquele poço de carinho que fora algumas horas atrás, voltaria ser o homem calejado de batalhas e amargurado com as escolhas que fizera na vida. Ser “pai” dele teria de ser diferente. Se Tyrael o abraçasse e o colocasse no colo, Kormac fugiria achando que o anjo havia enlouquecido. Contudo, ele ainda tinha algumas horas.         

      Depois do banho, Kormac insistiu para dormir junto do arcanjo. Estava com medo de que algum demônio viesse pegá-lo. Valla estava certa, crianças não assimilavam histórias assustadoras tão bem assim. Não havia sido uma boa ideia contar sobre Diablo para ele. Mas como ele poderia evitar? Lorath comentou sobre as comemorações em outras cidades, porém os sussurros não foram baixo o suficiente para que Kormac não ouvisse. Como a caçadora não estava por perto, Tyrael resumiu um pouco da história para ele. Sem dúvidas, o templário achava que algum ser infernal sairia de debaixo de sua cama durante a noite.

      Embora a cama fosse para um casal, o marceneiro jamais imaginaria um casal tão grande. Tyrael teve de deitar a cabeça de Kormac em seu peito, permitindo o templário abraçá-lo para que nenhum dos dois caíssem no chão durante a noite. Antes de dormir, Kormac zonzo de sono pergunta:

      – Papai, você acha que eu serei um grande guerreiro como estes que mataram o Diablo?

      – Você já é, Kormac – pousando-lhe um beijo na testa.

       Depois de alguns minutos, Tyrael ouviu um ressonar suave, que indicava que o templário já dormia um sono tranquilo. Seus olhos se fecharam em seguida, dormindo após saber que seu guerreiro estava bem. Quando Tyrael acorda, o sol já entrava pela janela de seu quarto, mas não fora a luminosidade que o despertara e, sim, a tentativa nada sutil de alguém de tirar o braço de debaixo dele. Kormac fica inteiramente vermelho no instante em que seus olhos se encontram.

       – Pela Luz! Eu não sei o que aconteceu… Por que eu estou aqui… O que foi que eu fiz?!

         Tyarel se levanta e tenta segurar o templário para explicar o que realmente acontecera, entretanto, no momento em que Tyrael tira seu peso de sobre o braço do guerreiro, ele disparada para fora do quarto antes de ouvir uma única palavra.

        – KORMAC! VOLTE AQUI!

        Tyrael comenta da estranha reação do templário para Valla, que não faz nada além de rir.

        – Do que você está rindo? Ele parecia em pânico quando acordou!

        – Talvez ele tenha pensando que a poção o induzira a algo não tão casto com o Arcanjo da Justiça.

        – Eu creio que não compreendi.

        – É melhor assim, Tyrael. Eu posso conversar com ele antes que ele salte de alguma ponte, pensando que cometera uma blasfêmia sem tamanho.

        Valla encontrou Kormac em seu quarto enrolado numa coberta, se balançando para frente e para trás. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos. A caçadora explica todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, destacando que ele não fizera nada de errado e não tivera nenhuma relação que não fosse diferente da que um filho com um pai. Um suspiro de alívio sai do templário.

      – Então, não aconteceu nada tipo… Quero dizer, eu temia que eu tivesse…

      – Não precisa se explicar, Kormac. Apenas vá para a Taverna e tranquilize Tyrael, que aliás, ficou bastante confuso com sua fuga desesperada.

        Quando a Nefalem e o templário voltaram, encontraram Tyrael tentando dar comida na boca de Lorath, que inutilmente tentava impedi-lo e pegar a colher das mãos do arcanjo. O Horadrim havia queimado as duas mãos ao tentar ajudar Miriam a trocar o caldeirão de lugar. Sem maiores opções por causa das grossas bandagens em seus dedos, ele aceita a oferta de ajuda de Tyrael. O arcanjo beija uma das mãos feridas, sussurrando o mantra de que aquilo passaria.

      – Vejo que tenho um irmãozinho agora – diz Kormac pegando uma tigela de mingau para si.

      – Você ainda vai ter vários irmãozinhos, Kormac.

      – Parece uma boa ideia, eu sempre fui filho único. Lorath olha para ambos como se os dois estivessem falando em alguma língua estranha e antiga. Diante do olhar confuso do Horadrim, todos começam a rir e continuam seu café da manhã. Explicaria tudo para ele depois, mas sem a menor pressa, pois tinham um longo dia pela frente.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Usei o nome Valla baseado na personagem da Caçadora de Demônios de Heroes of Storm;
> 
> 2 - Se você ver essa fic antes dela estar com todos os capítulos aqui, não se preocupe, pois a história será atualizada rapidinho.
> 
> 3- O número de pensamentos em itálico pode ou não se multiplicar huehehe


End file.
